


I'm Home

by suhmydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Mafia NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: after a long weekend away from his omega, johnny was really happy to see him on the couch, slightly tired and body completely complying to his touches.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 303





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> please don't butcher me! this is my first time doing something with alpha/omega dynamics and i'm still learning more about them!
> 
> tbh I've always been interested in them and wanted to try and make a small fic of one as a tester. please enjoy it and give me some feedback. xx // [twitter](https://twitter.com/SUHMYDlCK)
> 
> thank you for reading! have a great day xx.

a whole weekend away from his omega.

johnny hated the absolute thought of it, but it happened nonetheless. 

he got told by his right-hand man about a deal being set up by a another strong gang in china and it would be a great way to create a allyship with them to take down their enemy gang here in seoul.

a whole three days had passed as johnny was finally coming home that night. he raced through the city with no caution, pushing his Ferrari to the absolute limit just to get home to his angel.

he approached his impressive house that was hidden in the outside of seoul, beautiful landscapes surrounding the house with a beautiful brick wall and gate protecting the contemporary home.

he didn't even bother parking his car in the garage and left it in the circling driveway as he got out, locking the car and going up to the dark wooden door, opening it to the soft glow of the chandelier lights.

he closed the door, lifting up his white sleeve to see the time.

"it's almost 1 am, of course he would be asleep," johnny growled, upset at how he let himself be home so late when his darling omega has been waiting probably all night and day for him.

"alpha?" a soft voice was heard from johnny's left.

he turned his head to see a very sleep boy rise from the red leather couch, dazed eyes looking at the alpha as his tiny hands rubbed them to gain focus, brown hair all mused and shoulders and clavicles exposed skin.

"oh baby, were you waiting for me?" johnny cooed, light footsteps inching closer to the cute omega on the couch.

johnny rounded the corner of the couch and saw taeyong's beautiful form in full bloom.

his pretty, pale chest and abdominal was exposed under the sheer material of his robe, that was undone and slipped off the slim posture of his omega, all the material gathering around his bottom, that was covered in cute little white panties that cupped his omega's pussy so deliciously.

"baby, why are you down here and not in the room?" johnny asked, sitting on the edge of the couch, his large hand resting on taeyong's small ankle, earning a soft sigh from the omega who's eyes were still drooping.

"'m missed you, alpha," taeyong yawned cutely which made johnny smile softly, "couldn't wait to see you," taeyong groaned as he turned his slender body around and laid flat on his back, arching it slightly to stretch.

"what a sweet boy," johnny smiled at how cute taeyong looked all tired and sleepy, truly one of his favorite sights.

he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to taeyong's neck, earning a sigh from the omega, his scent heighten than usual, the delicious scent of vanilla bean and orange blossom filled his nose, intoxicating him fully as he continued to leave kisses all over his omega's neck, trailing to the johnny's bite mark, smiling as he saw it, knowing he made the most perfect decision by choosing taeyong to be his mate for life.

"you deserve a reward," johnny trailed his kisses down taeyong's body, reaching the rosy nipple, eloping the nub into his mouth as he gently sucking the sensitive point, earning soft moans from the sleepy omega.

his large hand ghosted over the pale skin of taeyong's stomach until the reached the other nipple, pinching it inbetween his index and thumb, rubbing and flicking it with his expert fingers which earned more moans to escape taeyong's mouth.

johnny chuckled at how sensitive taeyong was when slumber was still washing over him. he pressed a final kiss on the erect nub and continued his kisses down the slender tummy, feeling the smooth skin pressed against his growing hungry lips.

"wanna fuck you, baby," johnny groaned, when he reached face to face to taeyong's pretty clothed pussy, "will you let me?" johnny took an experimental lick on the damped cloth, hearing a sharp whine from taeyong who panted with a tired nod.

"alpha, need you" taeyong spoke through his tired daze, his hand gasping around in the air until it found the soft locks of his alpha, gripping it and shoving his face back into his clothed pussy, moaning at the feeling of johnny's teeth grazing over his clothed clit, making him wet.

"good boy," johnny growled, his fingers slipped into the white fabric and shimmied it down taeyong's slender legs, tossing them onto the floor.

he grabbed his omega's knees, opening them to a beautiful sight, johnny about to lose his mind at the sight of taeyong's pretty pink pussy covered in his slick and juices, all slathered over his pussy lips and glistening under the low light of room.

johnny's mouth watered as it dived into the wet cunt, making taeyong moan with his back arched. the omega's breath started to thin when he felt his alpha's rough tongue make fierce and fact laps over his pussy, sucking and licking up all his juices that was created just for him.

"al-alpha," taeyong graped, squirming at johnny's loud slurping, not wanting to miss one single drop that taeyong's pussy was giving him.

"taste so fucking good," johnny growled into taeyong's cunt, his long middle finger playing with the pulsing clit that cause taeyong to twitch under the feeling.

"better than any fucking meal I've eaten," johnny trailed his finger down the wet cunt and slide into taeyong's pussy, walls slick and tighten around johnny's finger as taeyong whimpered, eyes struggling to open to watch his alpha.

he looked up at taeyong, liking the reaction her got as he slipped in another finger and started to pump at a steady pace, making his pretty omega get used to his fingers.

taeyong kept letting soft sighs and moans escape his lips, silencing by biting his lower lip, pleasure and tiredness washing over him deliciously. he began to lazily roll his hips to the movement of how johnny pumped his long fingers in and out of him.

johnny smirked at the slutty image taeyong was giving him. he decided to go faster. he sped up the pace of his fingers, curling them ever so slightly making taeyong's stomach do backflips at the action. he dived back into taeyong's wet pussy and abused his neglected clit.

taeyong gasped, making his hips buck and roll all over johnny's mouth and fingers, not even caring if the alpha didn't like it. all he wanted was him to get off. and the coil in his stomach was so close to unknotting until he felt both johnny's mouth and fingers pull away from his slick pussy. _no!_

"alpha," taeyong whined tiredly, earning a soft chuckle from his alpha, "don't wanna let you cum yet, baby," johnny said letting his fingers run through taeyong's pussy, letting the latter shiver, "you're gonna do that on my cock," taeyong mewled at johnny, "with my knot buried deep into your pussy and my cum creating cute pups in your tummy,"

taeyong couldn't lie and say that the thought of having johnny's pups didn't make him excited. he knew how much he loved johnny and how much johnny loved him. the absolute thought of him having a cute bump on his tummy and it was with johnny and his pup made him squirm with glee. johnny took noticed in taeyong's happy state. he chuckled softly when shucked off his suit jacket.

he instantly got rid of his button up, letting both materials fall to the floor with taeyong's underwear. he unbuckled his belt swiftly, tossing it away as he unhooked his pants and unzipped it. he was way to impatient to shuck them off and instead took his cock out of his boxers, stroking it to full hardness which wasn't hard when he had his pretty little omega infront of him, pussy and thighs wet with his slick and juices, panting and whimpering for a touch from johnny with tired eyes still closed.

"jesus fucking Christ," johnny hissed when he pressed the tip of his cock to taeyong's swollen pussy, gliding it down the wet folds with ease, making the latter moan and twitch, "a-alpha" taeyong moaned, "breed me, p-please," taeyong finally opened his eyes, letting his small hands travel down to his wet cunt, opening his pretty hole to johnny.

"fuck me," taeyong gasped.

johnny felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he aligned the tip of his cock to taeyong's pussy, "such a naughty omega, take my cock well, will you?" johnny smirked when he slid his cock into taeyong.

johnny groaned at how wet and tight taeyong was, the whole experience making johnny go feral over how good taeyong's pussy felt. he felt his tip bump against taeyong's cervix, smirking at the feeling of taeyong's walls clamping around him when he felt his cock fully in him.

"ready, angel?" johnny asked, pressing his lips to taeyong's sweaty forehead.

taeyong nodded, whimpering softly, his hands landing onto his alpha's broad shoulders, "yes, please, give me your knot," taeyong asked in a dazed voice.

johnny couldn't say no to his baby.

he pulled his hips away from taeyong and slammed it right back into him. taeyong felt an electric charge run up his spine, causing him to arch his back in pleasure. he let out a loud moan when johnny repeated the previous action, making the alpha growl at the scent of taeyong getting stronger.

johnny became merciless. his hips snapped back and into taeyong at a rapid speed, hard and deep into the omega's slick pussy. the whole room sounding hot and sexy with the loud squishing noises between johnny's cock and taeyong's wet cunt.

johnny held taeyong's legs together, pulling them to his right shoulder as he bent the omega easily in half, as johnny impaled himself right into taeyong, feeling himself grow bigger and hit evey part of taeyong deeper than before, making the latter moan, whimper, and gasp underneath him. taeyong was babbling like a baby, all his words and chants becoming gibberish when he felt johnny hit the right spot and feeling his knot grow into his tight pussy, getting stuck and making his insides get rearranged.

"want my cum, baby?" johnny groaned at the feeling of taeyong's wall wrap around his knot even harder, "want my knot deep inside your tight little pussy?" 

"want me to claim your pussy? make everyone who even _dares_ to look at you know that your mine? that the pups in your tummy is all mine?" johnny hissed into taeyong's ear and all the latter could do was nod, he was far too gone to give a proper response to his alpha.

"y-yes alpha!" he tried to talk through the immense pleasure he was receiving, "g-give me your cum! m'wanna have your p-pups so badly!" taeyong screamed on the top of his lungs when he heard johnny growl straight into his ear.

johnny snapped his hips back into taeyong's pussy once more, groaning loudly as he felt his knot uncurl, shooting his thick cum into taeyong, making the boy shiver underneath, panting as he felt himself get full as his pussy drizzles all over johnny's cock, his whole body pulsing against the extreme feeling of being undone flowing over him.

johnny chuckled against taeyong's wet skin, as he breathed heavily, letting himself stay inside of taeyong, letting his knot die down before he slips his cock out.

"a-alpha," taeyong managed to croak out of his sore throat.

johnny picked his head up, eyebrow raised to taeyong as his hand travel up to his face, pushing the wet locks off his forehead and to the side as his fingers then caress his jawline, "yes, baby?" johnny voice was raspy and deep, making taeyong whine softly.

"m'love you" taeyong smiled softly, cheeks tinging pink as johnny smiled back, "love you too," johnny said, pressing a softly kiss to the omega's pink lips, "and out pups very much," johnny chuckled as taeyong's cheeks became redder, realizing what just happened between them, becoming secretly happy.

\- ☆ -

johnny opened the gate to the house, driving his impressive car into the house's driveway, opening the garage as he parked in his usual spot. he got out of his car, closing the door and the garage as well, going through the door into the side of the foyer of his house, smiling as he heard rustling towards the back of his house.

he made quick steps to through the hallway until turning left to see his pretty omega, a cute belly appearing underneath one of johnny's t-shirts, wearing it as a dress while he cooks up dinner, humming to a sweet ballad the both of the loved.

the omega felt a presence and turned his head to the archway of the kitchen, smiling sweetly as his alpha, "welcome home," he said in the warmest voice that johnny loved.

"i'm home," johnny smiled back warmly, going straight to his pretty omega for a 'welcome home' kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SUHMYDlCK) // [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/suhmydick)


End file.
